Snake in the Lion's Den
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A compilation of thirty moments in the love life of Harry, Hermione, and Draco.
1. Confess

**Title:** Confess  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 598

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 1 - Confess

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Jolteon - Platinum - Write about someone who emotionally sensitive.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 321. Fix

* * *

Hermione stared at Harry and Draco as the two men kissed. She tried to not feel uncomfortable, but she was. Don't get her wrong. She wasn't uncomfortable with two men together, or even Harry and Draco together. In fact, she found the picture they made to be quite sexy.

What she was uncomfortable with was her inclusion.

Her eyes left them and moved to the floor, and she swallowed.

She hadn't noticed that Harry and Draco had stopped their activities or were paying attention to her until Harry asked, "Hermione? Aren't you going to join us?"

Hermione looked up and she must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because Harry broke away from the blond's embrace and slowly moved to her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked, green eyes intent on hers as his voice shook slightly.

She wondered what he was thinking to make his voice tremble like that.

Draco might not be the most sensitive, but even he sensed her whirling emotions because while Harry sat on her left side, Draco sat on her right side. "Hermione? What is it?" he asked in his steady voice. Between Harry and Draco, Hermione instinctively knew Draco was the rock.

She took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell them what she was feeling or the three of them would never be able to move forward. She had to fix how she felt, and the only way to do it was to talk about it.

"I'm not sure if I belong with the two of you," she quietly confessed. She closed her eyes and waited for their reactions.

"That's crazy," Harry blurted without thinking.

Hermione opened her eyes. "It is?"

Harry rested a hand on hers. "Of course. I love you. I've _always_ loved you."

"You love Draco, though," Hermione pointed out.

"What? I'm not allowed to love two people? Because I do. My love for Draco has nothing to do with my love for you."

"Why do you love me?" Hermione had to ask. She didn't see what Harry saw when he looked at her.

Harry grinned. "That's easy. You're pretty, smart, brave, and loyal. When I couldn't trust anyone else, I always knew I could trust you. I can't imagine my life without you."

Her heart warmed, and she believed his words. That only left one other person. She turned to the third person in their group who had remained silent during Harry and Hermione's heart-to-heart. "Draco? Are you okay with me worming my way into your relationship with Harry? I mean, you can't be happy with what Harry wants."

Draco's grey eyes narrowed. "Why do you think it's something that only Harry wants? I'll admit that I'm not in love with you yet, but I know I will fall in love given time, and I'm already physically attracted to you. I want you with us just as much as Harry does. It always felt like something was missing between Harry and me, and I think you might be able to fill the gaping hole."

She blushed at his heartfelt words. She still had doubts that this would work—maybe she was too logical for her own good—but at least she now knew she was wanted by the both of them.

"Will you be with us, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Truly be with us?" Draco elaborated.

She simply nodded and closed her eyes when both of them kissed her on the cheek. When they each took a hand, she allowed herself to just go with it and see what might happen in the future.


	2. In a Rush

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 797

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 2 - In a Rush

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Far-fetch'd - Silver - (word) Far-fetched

 **Ultimate Hermione Competition 2:** R8 - Hermione cried in her dorm room instead of the girls' bathroom in first year

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **[Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express - Prompt Used – 323. Flow

* * *

Harry and Ron followed everyone into the Gryffindor Common Room. The flow of students was fast; they all wanted to get to safety before the troll found them.

Ron went up to the boys' first year dormitory without too much of a care, but Harry didn't follow. His eyes trailed to the girls' side, and he wondered how Hermione was doing. He knew she was a little annoying, but she had genuinely only been trying to help Ron.

The redhead's mean words were really uncalled for. When Harry first met Malfoy, he thought the blond was a bully just like his cousin. He didn't see Ron the same way because in comparison, Ron seemed nicer.

Now, though, he wasn't so sure. Maybe Ron didn't care about blood purity, but he was a bully too. He made a girl cry for no reason other than she was smarter than him. That's what Dudley did to Harry, and it's why Harry started getting bad grades on purpose in primary school.

What was worse was that Ron didn't even seem to feel a little bad.

Lavender Brown just moved to the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitory, and he stopped her. "Hey, Lavender. Can you ask Hermione to come down here? I want to make sure she's okay after Ron's mean words."

Lavender nodded. "Sure."

He waited and waited and started to believe she wouldn't come. He was ready to give up and go to bed when Hermione emerged. "Hi," he softly murmured.

"Are you going to barrage me with insults now too?" she asked defensively.

Harry silently shook his head. "Ron was out of line, and I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. When my cousin bullied me, I always wished someone would protect me, but no one ever did. I'm just as bad as those other kids that looked away from my torment."

Her eyes softened, and she wiped away the tears from her cheek. "You're not as bad. You just apologized, and I'm sure you never got that much."

They were silent for a moment.

Hermione looked at him with fearful eyes. "I don't _try_ to be a know-it-all. I really was just trying to help."

"I know." And Harry did know.

After that, Harry and Ron never recovered their friendship. Ron couldn't understand why Harry sided with the bushy-haired brain, and Harry couldn't be friends with someone who said such hurtful things and didn't realize it was wrong.

Instead, Harry and Hermione grew close. And somehow, without Ron's interference, Harry and Hermione both became friends with Draco.

Draco was leery about being friends with a Muggle-born, but his eyes were opened by Hermione's intelligence and skill, despite growing up without knowing about magic.

In sixth year, when he was given the task of killing Dumbledore, Draco knew he couldn't do it. Harry and Hermione would be disappointed in him, and despite how far-fetched it might be, Draco knew he had fallen in love with both of them.

So, with their support, he went to Dumbledore. That wasn't enough to stop the Death Eaters' invasion of Hogwarts, though.

Things moved quickly. Harry and Hermione were both in a rush as they tried to herd the younger students to safety.

Draco saw his father in Death Eater garb and knew he had to tell them. He might not get another chance, especially with the way his father's eyes zeroed in on him.

"Harry! Hermione! Wait!"

Hermione stopped moving and looked at him. Harry stopped moving as well, but his eyes stayed on the activity around them.

"I need to tell the two of you something."

Harry finally looked at him and gestured for him to continue.

There was no time to dally and hesitate. "I love you both. As in more than friends."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You should have waited to we were all safe," she admonished.

"I might not get another chance to tell you," Draco murmured.

"Don't say that," Harry ordered. "You'll get out of this alive. We all will."

Draco looked at the two of them and waited. He didn't have to wait for long.

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded.

Harry took Hermione's hand, and his other hand rested on Draco's forearm. "I love you. Both of you."

"I love both of you as well," Hermione stated, seriousness in her eyes.

Draco smiled, relieved that everything was out in the open. "Come on. We have students to save."

The three of them ran off in opposite directions, hoping to rescue as many of the younger students as they could. Draco would have to avoid his father and the other Death Eaters if he wanted to get back to his loves, but he would do it. His happiness and health depended on it.


	3. Sharing

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 349

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 3 - Sharing

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Doduo - Silver - Write about someone who is two-faced.

* * *

Draco pulled Harry into his arms. "I'm glad we have the night to ourselves. I love being with Hermione, but I miss it just being the two of us," he murmured.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you having trouble sharing me? You never gave any indication that you didn't want Hermione, and if you didn't speak up then—"

"I do want Hermione," Draco interrupted. "Sometimes, though, I just want you to myself. Is that so wrong?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Draco's lips closing over his silenced any protests.

* * *

Draco pulled her in his arms, a hand caressing her breasts through her shirt. "I love having you to myself."

Hermione's head was thrown back, eyes closed at his gentle touching. "You do?" she breathed.

"Of course."

"I still feel like I'm in the way sometimes," she admitted softly.

"Well, you're not. When you and Harry get together, I sometimes feel left out because I don't have the good history with either of you, and you and Harry have only good history. So, I like to be with you alone every now and then."

Hermione nodded, understanding in her eyes, before she dragged Draco's head down, the lips touching in a fiery kiss.

* * *

"Why did you tell the two of us virtually the same thing about the other person?" Harry demanded, hands on his hips.

Hermione, on the hand, had her arms crossed over her chest. "You're very two-faced, Draco, and I don't like it."

Draco rolled his arms. "What I said to the both of you is true. Yes, I like when the three of us are all together, but I also like being with you two separately sometimes. What's wrong with that?"

Hermione's stance softened. "Nothing, but it would have been better if you had just been honest about it right away instead of acting like it was a grand secret.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Next time, tell us if you want individual attention. We would be _happy_ to provide it."

Draco nodded. He knew he got off easy. After all, Hermione was known for lectures.


	4. Doubts

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 489

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 4 - Doubts

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gymnastics - Write about a family breaking apart

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Woobat- Bronze - (action) Carving initials into a tree.

* * *

Hermione stared at the tree for a moment. She looked away, searching the surrounding area. There was no one there to see her be a foolish Gryffindor. She took out her wand and pointed it at the tree. "fode in ligno. HG et HP et DM."

She watched as the letters appeared in the bark, symbolizing everything that should be good in Hermione's life and with her relationship. It was too bad that such a simple act couldn't fix the relationship. Doubts and suspicions were causing her family to break apart, and she wasn't sure if there would ever be a way to fix it.

"Is that your artwork?" Draco drawled.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you here for _another_ fight because I'm not really in the mood?"

"You know Draco doesn't care about fights. As long as he gets his way," Harry angrily answered, and she looked over at him.

Draco's glare was ferocious. "I'm not the only one who likes to fight," he sneered.

"You do take the most pleasure in it, though," Harry replied as he crossed his arms and stood at Hermione's side.

She honestly appreciated Harry's support and steadfast loyalty, but still...

"Can we please not fight again so soon? I thought we all loved each other, but right now, I don't feel loved or secure in our relationship.

"You started it," Draco accused.

"Don't blame her," Harry defended.

"Stop!" Hermione yelled. Quieter, Hermione continued, "I wish I never brought up the possibility of us having kids. I realize now that it was a big mistake."

"If it's something you want, how is it a mistake?" Harry asked.

"A child is not worth losing the two of you," she whimpered, finally allowing the tears to fall.

Draco finally seemed to understand how truly upset she was, and his glare lessened. "Hermione, you won't lose us."

"But the fighting–"

"People in a relationship fight. It's the realities of it, but we're strong enough to not simply walk away from each other."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because we love each other."

Hermione swallowed and looked at the ground. "What if we can't come to an agreement about the reason behind the fight? I want to be a mom so badly, and I don't understand why you don't want to be a dad. Don't you want a child to carry on the Malfoy name?"

"I didn't have the most affectionate parents. I'm sorry if I don't want to force a child to deal with me as a father. If the two of you want to be parents so bad, you can be parents together, but I won't have anything to do with it."

With that, Draco turned and stomped away.

"Draco!" Hermione called as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

They watched one-third of their relationship leave them, and they didn't know if they would ever get him back.

* * *

 **Notes:** 'fode in ligno' is translated into 'carve in tree' according to google


	5. Date

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 314

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 5 - Date

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Polywrath- Bonus Shiny - (AU) Pirate!AU

* * *

Harry and Draco stared at the kitchen wench. Her long brown skirt and puffy white shirt might have hid her figure, but the men's imaginations still ran wild as she stirred something in a mixing bowl.

"Sexy little thing, isn't she?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded. "Maybe we could get her to join us in bed. It would definitely add some spice."

Draco licked his lips. "I bet she's a wild cat."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't get the chance to utter anything because their first mate rushed in. "Captains! There's another pirate ship a couple of miles ahead of us."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I doubt they'll be a friendly bunch."

Harry nodded. He started to follow Draco but stopped the blond. When he was sure he wouldn't be overheard, he said, "We'll discuss our plans for Hermione and a bed later."

Draco smirked. "It's a date."

After a heated battle with the pirates aboard the other ship—and the disappointing revelation that there was no treasure chest aboard the other ship—both Harry and Draco were feeling randy. A good fight always made them want to find a bedroom, or even a storage closet. As long as they could get off, they didn't care where they did it.

This time, it was the dining area. Dinner wouldn't be served for at least a couple of hours, giving them plenty of time for fun.

When Draco had his shirt off, and Harry had his pants down around his ankles, a startled "Oh" stopped them.

They both looked at a girl, the very same girl they had been hungrily eyeing earlier.

She stared at them, eyes hooded with lust as she licked her lips. "I'm sorry," she breathily apologized.

Draco's hand left Harry's erection. "Don't apologize. You want to join us?"

She nodded, and the rest was history.


	6. Kiss

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 328

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 6 - Kiss

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Panpour - Bronze - (action) Someone is watering plants.

* * *

Hermione watched Draco water the plants in their own personal greenhouse from the patio. While in school, she would have never believed Draco to have any sort of green thumb—he never seemed that keen on Herbology—but Draco spent at least a couple of hours each day with his plants. Some days, he spent even more time. Those days with the longer hours were usually following an exceptionally bad night of sleep.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, and a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

"I don't get the thing with Draco and plants," Harry softly mused in her ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys didn't understand things that were as complicated as emotions. "It's like you and flying. It relaxes him, brings him peace."

"He still has nightmares about Voldemort," Harry remarked.

"I know. That' why gardening is so important for Draco. It makes him smile," Hermione replied.

She wanted to go to Draco, but she and Harry both knew better than to disturb him in the greenhouse. The first and only time they did it, Draco got so angry that he brandished his wand as if he was going to hex them.

They never stepped foot in the greenhouse again, unless they were invited.

Harry shifted behind her, and Hermione finally tore her eyes away from the greenhouse scene. "We should get lunch ready. You know how hungry Draco gets after spending a whole morning in the greenhouse."

Harry chuckled, grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards the back door. "Come on."

An hour later, Harry and Hermione were setting the plates on the table when Draco ambled in, lightness in his step and a smile on his face. He kissed both Harry and Hermione on the lips.

There was no darkness in his eyes when he asked, "So, what are we going to do the rest of the day?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.


	7. Disagree

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 487

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 7 - Disagree

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Magcargo - Gold - (creature) Streeler

* * *

"Can we all just agree to disagree on this?" Harry asked, eyes drawn to the streeler.

Despite being in the magical world since he was eleven years old, he had never seen one in person. He never even saw it in Care of Magical Creatures because Hagrid always covered more dangerous creatures. Except for that short time in his third year where all he covered was flobberworms, of course.

"No, we can't just agree to disagree," Hermione retorted, shaking her head. Harry had never been the most confrontational, but this was ridiculous. "Harry, we're talking about what you want to do for the rest of your life, and Draco just called your desire to be a Magical Zoologist idiotic. Stand up for yourself."

"Why should he? You do it for him?" Draco scoffed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You know what?" I'm not sure why the three of us are even together. We're never in perfect harmony. There's always a fight, always something that causes discord among us. And frankly, I'm sick and tired of the constant battles. I'm starting to think about what the point is. Why should we even bother trying to make us work?"

"Because we love each other," Harry reminded her, "And once we work out all of the kinks of our relationship, it will be worth it."

Hermione snorted. "If we ever work out all the kinks."

Harry faced Draco. "Okay, let's try talking about this rationally because Hermione's right. We can't just ignore the problem and hope it goes away. Why is my working with animals so ridiculous? I might now not make that much money, but we have the Potter, Black, and Malfoy inheritances. Not to mention the fact that Hermione makes a decent living. I'm lucky that I really don't have to worry about money, and I can follow my heart, and I've always loved magical creatures. I think it's a job I could really enjoy. So, why shouldn't I do it? Give me one good, _logical_ reason."

Draco looked at the ground. "I'm not sure how logical it is, but I'm scared. I've read stories where magical zoologists have died on the job because something goes wrong doing it. And you have a way of attracting danger."

Hermione's combative stance softened. "Draco, okay, I can understand your fear, and you're right. Harry does tend to get into trouble, but we can't live our life in fear, wondering what _might_ happen. If we did that, none of us would ever be happy. This is something Harry wants to do, and we should support him in it."

Draco's eyes focused on green and brown as he said, "Fine, I can't stop you, but if you're expecting my blessing, you'll be waiting for a _very_ long time."

And with that, he left the two of them.

Harry sighed. "Will our relationship ever be easy?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know."


	8. Laughter

**Rating:** M  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** Sexual Content  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 553

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 8 - Laughter

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Azelf - Bonus Shiny - Focus on the theme of Willpower, or a lack of willpower, in your story.

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Centaurs - Alternatively, write smut

* * *

Draco and Harry both felt laughter bubble up and out of them. They stopped when they realized Hermione wasn't joining in with them. "You're joking, right?" Draco asked, aghast.

"Of course she's joking. She wouldn't do that to us," Harry said, certainty clear in his voice, even though his eyes showed a different story of what he truly thought. He knew if Hermione wanted to, she could be truly evil.

Hermione smirked. "Oh, I am so not joking. Until you see it my way, no sex for either of you. At least not with me. You'll just have to entertain each other, which I'm _sure_ you'll manage without any problem.

She waved and walked out of the room.

Draco and Harry were left with their mouths gaping like fish.

"Is this actually happening?" Draco asked, a tremor in his voice.

"Yeah," Harry answered. "I love sex with you, but no Hermione?"

Draco looked at his lover. "She won't last. She loves sex with us as much as we love it with her. If she sees, or even hears, the two of us together, she'll want to join in."

"Do you think?"

Draco nodded. He hadn't been sure at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized he was right. Hermione craved their bodies just like they craved hers. She wouldn't be able to make good on her threat.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds that Harry and Draco were making in the bedroom. She had to be strong, but her core was aching as she pressed her thighs close together. She felt the wetness pulling there already and yearned for something hard inside of her.

She took a deep breath. She used to have a lot of willpower. Where did it all go?

After a particularly loud groan from Draco, Hermione stood up. Okay, she had decided to withhold sex to make a point, but obviously the point hadn't been made, and she wanted her lovers.

She marched to the bedroom and eyed the entangled men. She quickly moved to the bed and climb onto it, sidling up to sit next to Draco—who was on top of Harry—and pressed a kiss to the blond's neck.

Draco chuckled. "I'm impressed. You lasted longer than I thought you would."

Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry eagerly.

When they parted, she gasped, "I need something inside of me. Now."

Draco moved off of Harry, and Harry sat up, lightly pushing Hermione down. "Then lay back and we'll take care of you good and proper," he promised.

She did so.

As Harry kissed her neck, Draco's fingers disappeared under her skirt and beneath her knickers. When they dipped into her wetness, gently plunging a finger within her, Hermione arched and moaned into Harry's hair.

Harry cupped her breasts and kneaded them as his lips traveled to her mouth, and she eagerly returned his passion, her right hand moving on its own accord and finding his hard prick by her thigh.

She gave it a light squeeze, grinning in the kiss as he groaned and thrust into her hand.

Yes, she made the right decision.

Changing her mind about her threat was so worth it, and she couldn't wait for more.


	9. Injury

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 686

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 9 - Injury/Illness

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Absol - Platinum - Incorporate a natural disaster.

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Phoenix - Write about someone escaping death.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Ancient Runes - Write about a character doing anything in their power to stop a disaster from happening. This disaster can be anything (and can be an exaggerated 'disaster' as well).

* * *

Draco trudged through the forest. He couldn't believe he allowed Harry and Hermione to convince him that camping would be fun.

He remembered how they convinced him. It required lots of tongue, lips, and touching.

"Those two really don't fight fair," he grumbled.

He doubted they had fun when they were searching for Horcruxes—and that had been camping—so why would this time be any better? Of course, this time they weren't hiding from Death Eaters or Snatchers, so Draco guessed it was a _little_ better.

And now Harry and Hermione sent him to look for firewood. He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they light fire with magic anyways? It would be so much easier.

Hermione's voice reverberated in his head. _'Let's do things the Muggle way. Just this one weekend. Please, Draco?'_ And then she pouted and gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he gave in.

Hermione really had him wrapped around her little finger.

Suddenly, a shout of terror sounded. It was a girl's voice, and his first thought was Hermione was in danger.

He ran, and when he arrived, he gulped at the sight of the wildfire. His eyes scanned the area, and he saw a man with a young girl, probably no older than 10.

"Daddy!" the girl screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Draco wondered why there were just staying there as the fire got closer to them, but that was when Draco saw it. The man was trapped, a fallen tree on top of his lower body.

"Abby, run!" the man yelled.

Abby furiously shook her head.

Draco ran to them. He got on the other side of the tree and tried to push it off of the father with no luck. He looked at the two and saw they were distracted. He discretely took out his wand and aimed it at the tree. He muttered the charm that made the tree feather light and moved it with no effort.

He knelt next to the man who looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you—"

"Can you run?" Draco interrupted.

The man tried to stand up, but he couldn't make his legs work. "I think my legs are broken."

Draco saw the fire even closer to them. He grabbed the man and helped him up. "Lean on me. Abby, stay with us," Draco ordered, and they hobbled away from the closing-in fire as quick as possible.

Draco knew without magic, the fire would get them. He knew he had to break the statue of secrecy if he wanted to save all of their lives.

He stopped and lightly pushed the man so he was forced to sit on the ground.

"What are you doing?" the man yelled as Abby clung to her father.

Draco didn't answer as he faced the fire. He took out his wand and with a deep breath, he internally built up his magic for an immense, powerful jet. He pointed his wand at the fire and shouted, "Aqua Eructo!"

The jet was powerful, but it didn't seem to be enough. No matter how much the water fought off the fire, the flame was just too much for him to battle alone.

"Aqua Eructo!" Two voices shouted, and he recognized the sound of his lovers.

He sighed in relief. He now knew everything would be okay. As long as Harry and Hermione were here, fate wouldn't dare mess with them.

With the three of them combining their magic, the fire was slowly extinguished.

When they were sure it was safe, the ended the spell and lowered their wands.

"I almost died," Draco muttered. He turned accusing eyes onto Harry and Hermione. "And it's _your_ fault because you two wanted to go camping. I told you no good would come from this weekend, but did anyone listen to me? No. Of course not. What do I know?"

Harry motioned behind him, and Draco winced, remembering he broke the statue of secrecy. He faced the father and daughter. "So..."

"So..." the man echoed.

Hermione stepped forever, the always-composed one. "We have some explaining to do."


	10. Family

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 563

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 10 - Family

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Suicune - Bonus Shiny - Write about witnessing the Aurora Borealis (northern lights).

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Demeter - Write about a Slytherin.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Astronomy - Task - Write about someone who reflects on their life and noticed how different they were in the past than they were today. **Prompt -** (character) Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco stared up into the sky. The Aurora Borealis was absolutely spectacular. He never thought he would be able to appreciate something that didn't cost any galleons. Staring up at the sky was so simple, but still, Draco found himself catching his breath at the sheer beauty of it.

Loud giggles sounded under the night sky, and he looked away from the sight. He smiled at the picture of Harry and Hermione huddled underneath a large tree. They alternated between staring up at the sky to looking at each other, conversing in quiet tones. They also sometimes looked at him, easy grins plastered on their faces.

Draco's heart warmed. He never thought he could be this happy. When he was young, sill yearning for his father's approval, he thought he knew what his life would be like when he was an adult.

He thought he'd marry a proper Pure-blood witch, have one child—a son—and maybe even live in a world ruled by Voldemort.

He thought he'd work under his father's tutelage and never complain about what he was being given. It would be normal and safe, the life he was taught to want when he was young.

Did that happen, though?

Considering his current company, the answer was a big, fat no.

"Draco?" Why are you over there all by yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, join us," Harry added. Even in the dark, Draco could see his eyes were mischievously twinkling.

"Just so you can get your hands on my hot body? No, thank you. I'm enjoying the sky way too much."

Draco's eyes traveled back to the lightshow, a carefree smile on his face.

Yes, things were sure a lot more different than he thought they would be. Not only wasn't he married to a proper Pure-blood witch, but he wasn't married at all. Instead, he entered into an unconventional triad relationship. And neither of his lovers were even Pure-bloods. One was a Half-blood, and the other was a Muggle-born. Far from the ideals of blood superiority that he once held as a child.

They made him happier than he had ever been. They knew him. They understood him. And they accepted him. They didn't expect him to change to suit their preferences, and they loved him, flaws and all.

And he loved them. He loved Harry's bravery and determination. He loved that even though Harry was graceful in the sky, he sometimes stumbled over his own feet on the ground. He loved Hermione's intelligence and steadfast loyalty. And he loved that she sometimes got a bit too carried away and made him want to stuff a sock in her mouth.

He wasn't working at the Ministry under his father either. In fact, his father no longer wished to know him because of the life decisions Draco made.

Draco was now an Auror, partnered with Harry, while Hermione took the wizarding world by storm as a lawyer who fought for the rights of creatures and other beings considered lesser than humans.

This definitely wasn't the life he once imagined for himself.

As Harry and Hermione left their tree to join him out in the open, a warm feeling infused his heart as they surrounded him—Harry on one side and Hermione on the other.

He was happy.

He had Harry and Hermione.

They were his lovers. His best friends. His family.


	11. Alone

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 432

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 11 - Alone

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Tentacruel- Platinum - (creature) Jellyfish

* * *

Harry waded out into the ocean all alone. Draco thought swimming in an ocean was below his station—Harry was still internally rolling his eyes at the memory of the blond's words—and Hermione wanted to lay on the beach with her book. She was determined to get tan even if her naturally pale complexion never seemed to darken even a little bit.

Harry didn't mind the solitude. In fact, he actually kind of enjoyed it. He was floating aimlessly, allowing the small waves to gently move him. His eyes were closed as the sun beat down on his face.

Something brushed against his arm, but he didn't open his eyes. It was probably some seaweed. When his arm was touched again, he waved his arm in the water, trying to get the seaweed to move along.

And then he felt a stinging sensation on his hand. He groaned in pain and quickly made himself vertical. He gripped his hand to his chest and looked. At that's when he saw it—the floating menace.

"A jellyfish? I got stung by a bloody jellyfish?"

He quickly kicked his legs out and swam away from it, just in case it decided it wanted another taste of him.

When he got to shore, he noticed his hand was red and starting to swell a bit.

Hermione put her book down when he collapsed on the blanket. "What's wrong?" she asked, a worried frown on her face.

"I got stung by a jellyfish," he groused petulantly.

Draco chuckled. "That's what you get for going in the ocean."

Harry glared at him. "Draco, shut up. I don't need to deal with your gloating."

Draco smirked and took Harry's hand. "Want me to kiss it to make it better?"

"I've got something you can kiss," Harry muttered.

"I'll kiss _that_ later. In the privacy of our bedroom," he promised.

Hermione's soft fingers moved over the irritation. "I'm sure you'll be okay. We can always get some ointment later if it's still bothering you."

"Isn't there a spell for this kind of thing?" Harry asked.

"Not that I know of," Hermione replied.

Harry sighed. If Hermione didn't know of one, there probably wasn't any kind of magical relief

She pulled him so he laid down on the blanket. "Relax. It's just a little sting. Nothing to worry about."

He closed his eyes when she laid her head on his chest. Draco joined them on Harry's other side.

 _'Just a sting,'_ he told himself. But when he drifted to sleep, he had a nightmare of a giant jellyfish chasing him.


	12. Night

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 311

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 12 - Night

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Pidgeot - Bonus Shiny - (creature) Eagle

* * *

Harry and Draco were in the sky, looking a lot like eagles as they flew on their broomsticks.

Hermione watched as Harry gleefully laughed as he raced around trees. Draco was hot on his trail, but Harry was just too fast.

At one time, Draco would have been disgruntled that he couldn't beat Harry in a race, and although he would love nothing more than to beat Harry at least one time, he now simply shrugged off the mild disappointment.

Night was closing in as the sun descended, and Hermione believed it was time for the boys to come into the house. It had nothing to do with her feeling left out and a tiny bit jealous. It was getting late, and it was dinner time. That's the only reason she was out there calling them in.

She raised her wand to the sky, and muttered the charm that produced a loud banging noise.

Harry and Draco stopped mid-flight and looked at the ground. Their smiles widened even further. They leaned over on their broomsticks to kiss each other—rather chastely for them—and then flew down, landing on the ground with light feet.

Draco and Harry hopped off of their broomsticks. Simultaneously, they leaned over to her. Draco kissed one of her cheeks, and Harry kissed the other.

She smiled. "It's dinner time, Boys."

"Great! I'm starving!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes. He pulled Hermione to his body and held her securely. "I'm hungry, too, but for something a _bit_ different." He kissed her then—a deep, probing kiss—while Harry peppered light kisses on her neck.

Okay, Hermione would admit it to herself—she sometimes felt jealous because she didn't share all of their interests—but they always reminded her that she was special to them. They might have been her boys, but she was also their girl.


	13. If you love me

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 327

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 13 - If you love me

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Infernape - Gold - Write about a duel between Dark and Light

* * *

"If you love me, you would understand how hard this is!" Draco shouted, his wand gripped tightly in his hand.

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

Harry took a step forward. "And if _you_ loved us, you wouldn't even have to think twice. You're choosing whether or not you should side with the Dark. With Voldemort. The maniac trying to kill Hermione and I, and all others that are Muggle-born. Why is it so hard for you to simply choose us?"

"My father," Draco gasped.

"A real father wouldn't intentionally put his son at risk, and by giving you to Voldemort, he's risking your life every day."

"Don't say that!" Draco exploded. "My father loves me," he stated with the utmost confidence.

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Maybe, and you might even thinks he's a strong man, but he isn't strong enough _or_ brave enough to leave Voldemort's side, even if it means his family's safety.

"He'd be killed if he tried to leave," Draco replied. He would always defend his father to the last breath, no matter what.

"And yet, he wants you to follow Voldemort, even though he knows Voldemort won't hesitate to kill you if he doesn't like something you do. We love you, and we want to be with you."

Hermione picked up where Harry stopped. "But we have to think about our own safety, and if you willingly follow Voldemort, we won't be able to trust you, and we'll walk away. Please, pick us."

"Pick us," Harry echoed.

Draco still didn't look convinced.

Harry took Hermione's hand and led her away. Hopefully, with some space from them, Draco might be given some prospective. He wasn't yet giving up on his blond lover—you didn't give up on people you cared about—but they couldn't talk sense into him if he wasn't ready to see it.

Hermione and Harry would keep trying, though. Hopefully, they'd eventually get through to the Slytherin.


	14. Snow

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 367

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 14 - Snow

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Misdreavus - Bronze - Write about an OC ghost or Poltergeist that likes causing mischief.

* * *

Jud grinned as he looked at the first-year Slytherin. "I don't know about this," the young boy mumbled.

"It'll be fun," Jud lightly encouraged. The ghost knew it wouldn't take _that_ much to convince the student to go ahead with the plan.

"But throwing snow at older students? Isn't that asking for trouble?"

Jud would have smacked himself in the head if he was able to. Haunting a corridor that not many people, other than lost first years went to meant Jud didn't get a lot of fun. He had to wait for the wandering first years for it.

"I heard all about these students," Jud whispered conspiratorially. "They love snow, and they'll think it's all in good fun. Catch them when their having a private moment; it will be laughs all around. And I'm _sure_ you'll have three brand new friends," Jud promised.

Internally, he rolled his eyes at the gullibility of scared first years when the young boy's eyes lit up at the idea of new friends. What person liked to be sneaked up on when they were kissing only to be pelted with a snow ball?

Jud, of course, had never meant these three—Harry, Hermione, Draco—but their odd relationship was the talk of the school. And Jud couldn't wait to hear about it when it got around that the three were attacked by a first year while inflagrante delicto.

The first year nodded. "All right. I'll do it."

And the next day, Jud heard it about it all right, but he didn't hear about it in the way he wanted to. He heard about it when he came face to face with the three targets.

Draco and Harry were glaring, while Hermione tapped her wand against her thigh. "We expect Peeves to make trouble, but you were a surprise."

"Hermione? Love? May I do the honors," Draco sweetly asked.

Jud gulped.

"Yes, Draco."

Harry smirked. "You should feel honored. We cooked up this spell to deal with Peeves, but you've been deemed worthy of it."

Draco pointed his wand at Jud. He heard the incantation, and his last thought before everything went crazy was, _'I should have never messed with these three.'_


	15. Dinner

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 326

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 15 - Dinner

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Beartic - Silver- Write your story set from the POV of a childhood toy such as a teddy bear or doll.

* * *

Hello. I'm Mr. Willie. I was Hermione's favorite stuffed animal when she was a young girl. She actually named me after William Shakespeare. When she was little, she would take me everywhere. She would even take to me to the table at night and put me on her lap as she had dinner with her parents.

I was pushed to the back of her closet as she got older, but one day, when she came for a visit to her childhood home, she discovered me. She probably felt some nostalgia because she took me with her and placed me on her new bed.

I thought it was just going to be the two of us—like it was in the old days. I was sure wrong. It wasn't just the two of us because there were two others living in the house with my Hermione. Two men that she called Harry and Draco.

I still wasn't sure if I liked them. Harry wasn't that bad; he was really friendly and funny. Draco, though, took some getting used to, and I didn't like the way he teased Hermione about bringing me home.

And it got even weirder at nighttime because _all_ three of them slept in the same bed and they did stuff. Stuff that I didn't get to see because more often than not, I was pushed to the ground.

I still heard stuff, though. Moans and grunts, and phrases such as "Yes, please" and "I want more." And all three of them were noisy in that way.

I just didn't get it.

One day, Hermione picked me up from the floor and looked at me. She patted me with a gentle hand, a smile on her face. "I've never been this happy," she murmured blissfully.

And that's when I made my decision. I might not get the dynamic between my Hermione and the two guys, but she was happy. And that was all that mattered.


	16. Fear

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 360

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 16 - Fear

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Conkeldurr - Gold- (dialogue) "They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (word) change, (character) Draco

* * *

"Draco, what is wrong with you?!" Blaise demanded harshly.

"Nothing," Draco murmured, slouching in his seat and holding the book up over his face, hoping Blaise would take the hint. Of course, he should have known better. Blaise never left anything alone.

Blaise let out a very put-upon sigh. "What's your greatest fear?"

"I'm not scared of anything," Draco refuted.

"Yeah, right. If that was true, then why are you constantly rejecting Harry and Hermione? It's obvious you want them. Even the Weasel sees that; it's why he's not giving you that hard of a time. But yet, you keep saying no even as your eyes say yes. Why is that?"

Draco dropped his book and looked at his best friend. "It's because of people. They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone."

Blaise raised his eyebrows. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Draco stood up, ready to yell.

Blaise stood up as well and held his hand up. "Let me finish. Harry and Hermione both know you, and despite all common sense, they _still_ want you. Of course, they obviously have bad taste, but that's their problem. So why punish them because of other people?"

"They're happy together. What do they want with me?"

Blaise stared at the ceiling as if steeling himself, so he wouldn't lose his temper. "Maybe they just want you. Isn't that enough of a reason?"

"What if I can't change enough for them and they're unhappy with me?"

"First of all, enough with the 'what ifs.' There's always going to be a 'what if,' but if that's all you think about, you'll never be happy. Second of all, they're not asking you to change. Once again, I'm going to point out that they know you, and yet, they still want you. It's odd, but it's the truth. So, just go to them and be with them. Stop running away."

Draco stared at the ground, but Blaise was happy to see Draco stand up and leave the Slytherin Common.

He smirked. Soon, Draco, Harry, and Hermione would all be together. Thankfully. Then maybe Draco would stop sulking.


	17. Encouragement

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 429

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 17 - Encouragement

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Chimchar- Bronze - Write about a non canonical Gryffindor being sorted into Gryffindor.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (word) angel, (character) Harry

* * *

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Harry watched from the line of first years as the boy got off the stool. He didn't take a step towards the table, though, until he had a bit of encouragement from the Professor.

Whispers were everywhere.

 _"A Malfoy sorted into Gryffindor?"_

 _"Impossible!"_

 _"Wait until his parents find out."_

When Harry first met Draco, the other boy kind of reminded him of an angel with his blond hair and grey eyes. And then he opened his mouth, and Harry realized if he was an angel, it would be a fallen angel (He never went to church, but even he knew that demons were considered fallen angels.)

Now though, Draco looked terrified and out of place as he sat with the table of red and gold, and Harry felt pity.

By the way everyone talked, he would be in a lot of trouble with his parents for being sorted into Gryffindor. And Harry wondered what would be his punishment. After all, Harry knew harsh punishments, and he wondered if Draco suffered from the same type of punishments. It would definitely explain his attitude problems.

Harry came to the decision to try to give Draco the benefit of the doubt. He couldn't be all bad if he was sorted into Gryffindor after all, right?

And when Harry later became a Gryffindor, it gave him even more of a reason to get along with Draco. They were housemates; they _should_ be friends.

As Harry walked to the Gryffindor table, he couldn't help but notice the looks of anger and distrust, all aimed at Draco.

He sat down next to Hermione who was across from Draco. Green clashed with silver. Harry took a deep breath. "You want to start over? It looks like you might need a friend here."

Draco looked around, and he must have seen the looks too because he nodded.

He held his hand out over the table. "Malfoy."

Harry shook the offered hand. "Potter."

After Ron joined them, Harry tried to explain things concerning Draco, but the redhead wouldn't listen and moved down the table, choosing to sit with two other first years.

Harry shrugged. He thought Ron would come around with time.

Ron didn't though, and Harry grew really friendly with Draco and Hermione. Draco had been cautious about being friendly with a Muggle-born, but he couldn't keep saying no in the face of Hermione's persistence.

The three of them were best friends. When they were older, rumors circulated that the three of them had something more than friendship. And they didn't deny it.


	18. Twist

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 585

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 18 - Twist

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Delibird - Platinum - Incorporate Santa Claus, real, pretend or figmented, into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** ROWING - (object) a laurel wreath, (character) Hermione

 **Greek Mythology Category Competition:** Artemis - Write about a young witch (pre-Hogwarts days)

* * *

Hermione made a laurel wreath and placed it on her daughter's head.

Rose smiled, fingering it. She jumped up and looked at herself in the mirror. "It's so pretty," she squealed. She twisted her body, so she could look at herself from all angles. She looked at her mom. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded. "It's what the victors sometimes where, and I think you'll be the ultimate victor when you're older." She patted the seat.

Rose trudged over, her heart suddenly feeling heavy once again.

"Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's Scorpius."

Hermione inwardly sighed. Why was she surprised? The two of them were always fighting. Rose was a lot like her dad, and Scorpius was a lot like his dad, and that made them eternal rivals. Even now, Harry and Draco competed in everything. They even competed in who could make Hermione scream the loudest in bed, but that wasn't something she minded of course.

"What did your brother do?"

"He told me Santa Claus wasn't real, and that I was a baby for believing he was."

Hermione stood up, hands on his hips. "Scorpius Lucius Malfoy! Get your butt in here!"

Scorpius appeared, looking frightened. Harry and Draco followed him in. "What did he do?" They simultaneously asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Scorpius muttered.

"How could you tell your sister that Santa Claus wasn't real?"

"Everyone is going to believe she's a baby for believing he is. I was just trying to help her."

Draco put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other. "You had no right to tell Rose any such thing. I think no Quidditch for two weeks is a good punishment."

"Dad!" Scorpius yelled. He looked at Harry, hoping for some help. Harry was always the easier one.

Harry shook his head. "I agree. I think you should go to your room."

Scorpius glared as the men and stomped out of the room.

Harry and Draco walked over to Rose, pulling her into their arms, sharing her between them.

"Sweetie," Harry began. He looked at Hermione.

She nodded. She trusted his judgment when it came to what to say.

Harry kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, Santa might not be real in a physical sense, but he's real in people's hearts. He's real because he represents the spirit of giving. Just like your mom gave you this thing on your head, Santa gives kids all around the world presents. It's all about giving instead of receiving, and that's what Santa means."

Draco chuckled. "I think you rambled a bit."

"Maybe, but I got my point across." Suddenly unsure, he looked from one lover to another. "Right?"

"You did, Dad." Rose smiled at Harry. "Thanks."

Hermione brushed Rose's curly black hair out of her green eyes. "And sweetie, please don't ruin the magic of Santa for the Weasley kids like your brother did for you."

"I promise I won't."

Rose got up and kissed all three of her parents. She left the room, still touching wreath on top of her head.

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. "Good job."

"Yeah, even if you did ramble," Draco remarked.

Harry stuck his tongue out.

"Keep your tongue out, and I might put it to better use," Draco warned.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Harry asked.

"Boys! Wait for tonight." Hermione ordered.

She stood up and left the room, and they trailed behind her, all the while shooting looks at one another. Tonight couldn't come fast enough.


	19. Tension

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 967

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 19 - Tension

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Astronomy - Task 3 - Write about someone acting differently in order to protect themselves. Be sure to specify how they act and why! **Prompt -** (character) Scorpius Malfoy

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Gulpin - Bronze - (dialogue) "Just because it's in front of you doesn't mean you have to keep eating! Don't you ever stop?!"

* * *

Hermione looked at her three men. Scorpius was cuddled up at Harry's side, a book shared between the two of them, while Draco read his own book on Harry's other side, contently running his fingers through Harry's wild raven hair.

She took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I have an announcement to make." She paused to let the suspense build. She smiled widely and placed her hands on her stomach as she said, "I'm pregnant!"

Harry and Draco immediately left the couch to hug and kiss her. She basked in their attention for a moment before she realized Scorpius wasn't joining them. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What? No hug or congratulations for your mom?"

Scorpius stood up. "Do you know who the dad is?"

"Nope, I didn't know who your biological dad was until you were born, and I saw your blond hair. And it will be the same for this baby."

Scorpius nodded, his eyes shifting to the floor. "I'm going to go to my room."

Hermione watched him go. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm not sure," Draco replied.

"Do you want me to go talk to him?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, let's wait and see if he chooses to come to one of us."

Scorpius didn't go to them, but things _seemed_ to go back to normal, excluding a couple of oddities.

Things weren't normal, though, and the following Saturday proved that.

Harry knocked on Scorpius's door before he peeked in. "Hey. What are you doing in here? It's time for our weekly reading afternoon."

Scorpius looked up from his chocolate frog collection. "I'm busy."

Harry stepped fully into the room. "What do you mean you're busy? Saturdays have been our special reading days since I began teaching you to read when you were three. The only time we've ever missed a Saturday was when one of us was sick."

"And?" Scorpius rudely asked.

" _And_ you're canceling our tradition. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just busy, and I don't feel like reading today."

Harry sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He found his partners in the sitting room. Hermione was reclining on the couch, her feet propped up on Draco's lap, and the blond was rubbing them.

She seemed surprised at Harry's sudden appearance. "Why are you here and not in the library with Scorpius?"

"He doesn't want to read with me today. He's _busy_ and isn't in the mood."

Draco placed Hermione's feet on the couch and stood up. "I thought he was acting weird. He's been spending a lot of time with Hermione and me lately, more so than usual."

"And he's been pushing me away," Harry remarked. "But why?"

"The only way to find out is to ask him."

That night, the dinner table was ripe with tension. Scorpius refused to look at Harry as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Trying to get a laugh out of his son, Harry lightheartedly joked, "Just because it's in front of you doesn't mean you have to keep eating! Don't you ever stop?!"

Scorpius dropped his fork on the plate and glared at Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione sharply chastened.

"Scorpius—" Harry began, only to be cut off by said boy.

"I'm going to my room," he muttered mutinously.

Harry quickly stood up and grabbed Scorpius's wrist. "No, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Scorpius stubbornly replied.

"You're pushing me away, and I want to know why. If you're angry at me, fine. You need to tell me why, though, so we can fix things."

Scorpius had tears in his eyes. "I'm not angry at you."

"Then do you suddenly hate me for some reason only you know?"

"Of course not, Daddy, I love you."

Harry blinked. Scorpius hadn't called him daddy since he was five years old. Hermione and Draco were thankfully staying silent and out of this. This was something Harry had to work through with their son. "Scorpius, you've always been able to talk to me. Let's not lose that now."

Scorpius stared at the ground. "I need to distance myself from you, so it doesn't hurt so much."

"So what doesn't hurt so much?" Harry asked, still not understanding.

Scorpius looked up, grey eyes peering into Harry's own green eyes so intently. "If this new baby's yours, you won't love me anymore."

Hermione let out a soft gasp, and Draco stood up and walked over to the two of them. "Scorpius, do you honestly believe that?"

Scorpius nodded. "Why would Daddy love me when he has a real baby?

Harry gripped Scorpius's chin and forced the boy to look at him. "I would still love you because you _are_ my son. Blood makes no difference to me. I didn't know my blood parents, and the blood relatives I did know would cruel. The Weasleys became my family, and it never made a difference that I didn't share blood with them. Molly and Arthur never made me feel like an outsider in their family. Scorpius, I love you. And if this new baby does turn out to be mine biologically, that doesn't mean I'll love you any less. I promise."

Scorpius threw his arms around Harry's neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, so, so much. And I hope you never forget that."

Draco placed a hand on Harry's lower back and Hermione came over and stood behind Scorpius, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "It'll be okay," she whispered soothingly.

"We're all one big family. It doesn't matter who's related to whom," Draco confirmed.

The family of four—soon to be five—closed their eyes and tried to block out the negative thoughts, simply glad they had each other.


	20. Naked

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 306

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 20 - Naked

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Avalugg - Silver - Set your story below the Black Lake, when it is frozen over.

* * *

Hermione's naked stomach was freezing. Her eyes sorrowfully kept moving upwards towards the top of the Black Lake. It was frozen over for the winter, and she yearned to feel the sunlight on her face.

Sometimes, it was hard to be a mermaid. She loved the water, but she also loved the sun, and that was why she hated the winter months more than anything. She couldn't go to the surface, and she wouldn't be able to for months until the water thawed as the weather warmed.

A hand gripped her wrist, and she turned to look at one of her two mates.

"Are you okay?" he asked in the familiar mermish.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine, Draco. Really."

He just looked at her. He really knew her too well.

"I'm fine," she tried to make him believe.

"Before you know it, the water will be fluid, and you'll be breeching the surface for the beloved sun that you love so much."

Hermione smiled. "I know. It just feels like it's going to take forever."

Another merman—her other mate—can swimming to the two of them, his sparkling grin fin as eye-catching as always. "What are you two doing?"

"Contemplating the mysteries of frozen water," Draco drily answered.

Harry smiled. "Really?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, not really," Hermione reassured him. "Why?"

Harry's smile turned wicked. "Because I have an idea of another—more fun—way to pass the time until the congregation meeting."

Draco swam to Harry and gripped the wildly moving raven hair. "If I'm right about what you're thinking of, I like the idea."

Hermione shook her head. She was glad her mates had each other as well as her. They were always horny, and if they just had her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep up with them.


	21. Sunday Morning

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 597

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 21 - Sunday Morning

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Aegislash - Gold - Write a Royalty!AU.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies – Task - Write about having no control over any decisions. **Prompt –** Exclusion

* * *

Hermione sighed as she lounged in bed. It was a Sunday morning, and she was alone. Was she lounging in bed, enjoying the nice day with her lovers? No. Why you may ask.

It was because King Harrison and King Draco had to attend to royal matters with the court.

She pouted, her bottom lip protruding slightly. It wasn't fair. They both knew she was highly intelligent despite her station, and she understood politics and the inner-workings of the kingdom, but because she was considered a peasant, she wasn't consulted in anything related to the kingdom.

She _knew_ Draco and Harry both loved her. If they didn't, they wouldn't be wasting their time on her, and she understood that they were tied by the royal commandments. She hated being thought of as nothing more than a concubine because her parents were common dentists, though, when she knew she was worth so much more.

She hated the exclusion she felt, like she wasn't part of the relationship because she wasn't their equal. She didn't have unlimited access to the palace, and she couldn't tell them her thoughts on royal matters. Well, she could but they didn't have to listen to her.

Hermione forced herself out of bed and got dressed. She went down to the kitchens, and there was a plate of food waiting for her. She sat down to eat, but before she even took a bite, Harry and Draco walked in.

She forced a smile on her lips and lifted her chin, allowing them both to press small kisses to her cheeks. "How was your morning?" she asked.

"Okay. We just had to deal with someone's punishment for stealing food in the market," Draco answered as he brushed Hermione's hair out of her eyes.

She looked into steel grey eyes. "Please tell me you're not having him beheaded."

"Hermione, it really isn't any of your business," Harry lightly scolded.

Hermione looked from one king to the other. "Did you even ask him _why_ he was stealing the food? He might have a good reason."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stealing is stealing. It doesn't matter the reason; he's still a thief."

"What if he has a family? What will they do?"

"He should have thought of them before he stole the food."

Hermione quickly stood up and backed away from the table. "What if he was stealing the food _for_ his family? Not everyone is lucky enough to be royalty. And if you kill someone for trying to take care of his family—"

Draco stood up and interrupted her with a stern, "Enough! How Harry and I run the kingdom is up to us. You have no say whatsoever, and I thought you understood your place."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "My _place_? Trust me when I say I understand my place when it comes to the workings of my kingdom, but I would have thought my input would have at least be valued by two men I share a bed with. Two men that claim to respect me despite how the world sees our relationship, but obviously—"

"Hermione, we love you. You know we love you," Harry interrupted.

She took a steadying breath. "But you don't respect me or my mind, and I'm starting to wonder if I can continue living like this."

There was a moment of silence as Draco and Harry shared a look.

Finally, Draco asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I have some thinking to do." And she left the room, leaving the two most important men in her life behind.


	22. Test

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 320

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 22 - Test

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Breloom - Silver - Write about someone launching an attack whilst invisible.

* * *

Hermione was bent over her textbook studying. She had a huge Arithmancy test tomorrow, and although she always did splendidly, it never hurt to be extra prepared.

It was blissfully quiet in the Head Student Tower. Harry and Draco were out doing who knows what. Normally, she would be curious about what they were up to—or even a little worried—but she was too focused on her studying.

Suddenly, an attack of tickling fingers was launched at her, and she jumped out of her seat while she screeched.

Hermione looked around but didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

No answer.

And then she was being tickled again, and Hermione realized what was going on. Her body squirmed and wiggled, trying to evade the fingers, but she was no longer scared. "Harry, stop it!" she ordered between laughs.

The invisibility cloak was taken off, and she rolled her eyes at the surprised revealing. "Okay, not Harry. Draco. You tricked me. Now where's the other one?"

At that question, the door opened, and Harry walked in. "I knew I would be blamed."

"Well, you are the owner of the cloak," Draco consoled.

"And just because you weren't the attacker doesn't mean I don't still blame you. I know you and Draco came up with the idea together. Now the question is... why? Why tickle me? Why do it when you know I'm studying?"

Harry walked over to her and brushed Hermione's hair out of her eyes. "Because you need to relax. You're stressing out for no reason. You at top of the class, and you'll easily get an outstanding. You should spend the rest of the night not worrying and not studying."

"It'll do you some good," Draco added.

"And you couldn't have just _said_ that? You had to _tickle_ me?"

"Would you have listened to us?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Your silence says it all," Harry said.


	23. Loyalties

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 330

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 23 - Loyalties

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Cascoon - Gold - Write about revenge.

* * *

For a while, Draco wondered what he would do when he was forced to choose a side. Where would his loyalties lead him?

He loved Harry and Hermione, but could he stand against his father? Could he turn his back on the man he idolized for so long? Turn his back on the man he wanted to emulate as a child?

He didn't know the answer during the early stages of his relationship with Harry and Hermione.

But now...

Now he knew the answer.

Hermione was prone—her body wracked with trembles after being repeatedly held under the Cruciatus Curse.

Bellatrix had been the one to cast the Unforgivable, but Draco knew his parents were present. And they allowed it to happen to his Hermione.

Harry sat on the bed and held Hermione's hand, trying to silently ease her suffering.

"It... hurts." Hermione gasped, her eyes tightly closed as her body shook.

"I know," Harry murmured.

Draco clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He didn't care if the _light_ didn't believe in revenge. He would get his revenge. He wasn't sure who his aim was, but he would have it before the war ended.

Draco cleared his throat. Harry looked at him, and Hermione forced her beautiful brown eyes open. "I picked my side."

Hermione nodded.

Harry didn't leave the witch's side, but Draco didn't expect—or want—him to. Instead, Harry said, "I know you don't agree with everything that the light is fighting for, and that's okay. I'm just glad I won't be forced to point my wand at you."

Draco bent and lightly kissed Harry's upturned lips. "I'm happy about that too." He tried to not think about the fact that he may have to point his wand at his father; he would worry about that later on.

Instead, Draco placed his hand on Hermione's stomach and lightly caressed the exposed skin.

All that mattered was that the three of them were together in this.


	24. Lies

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 400

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 24 - Lies

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Cryogonol- Gold - (plot theme/action) Someone's facial expression never changes.

* * *

"It's lies," Harry snarled.

Draco's facial expression didn't change. "I'm only telling you what Pansy told me. Why would she lie?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why would she lie? Let's think about it. Maybe because she hates our relationship. She always has because she never stopped believing you belonged with her. She would do anything she could to break us up. And the next lie will probably be about me."

Draco's face remained neutral. "Maybe," he conceded.

"There's no maybe about it," Harry angrily shouted. "Hermione would never betray us. She's loyal to a fault, and I will never believe anything so awful about her."

"Thank you," a quiet voice murmured.

Harry and Draco's heads both turned.

Harry took a step towards her. "Hermione..." He trailed off when Hermione held her hand up.

"Don't." She smiled softly as her eyes focused on him. "Harry, I love you even more that you have so much faith in me. And you're right. I would never cheat on you or Draco." When she faced Draco, her eyes hardened. "And you. Part of me thinks you're so ready to believe the worse of me because you still can't get pass my Muggle-born status, and if I'm cheating, you have an easy out and no reason to feel guilty. Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you. I haven't cheated, and I never will, but the fact that you believe it is telling. And what's even more telling is that you believe it when it comes from _Pansy's_ mouth." She shook her head.

Harry took her hand. Their gazes were fixed on each other, having a silent conversation. And at the same time, they both came to a decision, and they just knew it was the _same_ decision.

Harry turned to Draco. "If you want to believe the girl who has obsessed with you over your girlfriend, fine, but you can do it with us. We both think we need to inspect our relationship because we both find it lacking in very crucial parts, or at least the parts where you're concerned."

Hermione nodded. "I'm so hurt that you would believe those lies about me, and I don't know what I've done to warrant you mistrust."

Together, they walked away from the blond.

And while Draco's face remained impassive, he suffered from turmoil within because he just knew he made the biggest mistake of his life.


	25. Stop

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 303

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 25 - Stop

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Drowzee - Gold - Write about a child having a dream or nightmare.

* * *

Harry is the first to wake up when he hears the frightened scream. Hermione's eyes open next, and then Draco's eyes shoot open at the continued screaming.

Harry is the first out of bed, followed by Hermione and Draco. They rush to their daughter's room and see her in the throes of a nightmare. "Stop! Stop!" Siria screams.

Harry, the one most familiar with nightmares on a personal level, takes a step forward. Hermione and Draco stand back. They both know he's better with these kinds of dreams.

No matter how much he wants to, Harry doesn't take her in his arms. He knows how confining that can be when one is trapped in a nightmare. Instead, He sits on the edge of the bed and gently rubs her arms and whispers nonsensical words meant to sooth. He pats and rubs, making sure not to grab or hold for any longer than a couple of seconds.

His gentle touching brings Siria out of her nightmare slowly, but at least she isn't startled awake.

Siria breathes slowly, cheeks flushed as her hands shake.

Harry doesn't ask if she wants to talk about it. If she wants to, she'll start without his prompting.

When Siria finally sits up, Hermione takes it as her cue to step forward. She trades places with Harry and takes their daughter into her arms.

Draco leaves to get her a glass of water, and when he brings it into the bedroom, Siria gifts him with a strained smile as she takes it allowing slow sips to relieve her raw throat.

After months of nightmares, they each have their own jobs, and they do what they have to in order to ease Siria's frayed nerves.

It's not perfect, but they're all survivors, and like everything else, they will get pass this.


	26. Run

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 355

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 26 - Run

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Noivern - Silver - Write about approaching someone with food when they are angry or upset.

* * *

Harry and Draco stared at the closed door for a moment before they looked at each other.

Draco arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Harry quickly shook his head and motioned with his empty hand for Draco to go first.

In response, Draco took a step back.

"Coward," Harry hissed.

Draco smirked. "We're both cowards when it comes to dealing with her. But you're a Gryffindor; you're supposed to be less of a coward."

"I want to run," Harry sheepishly admitted.

"I do too, but we need to go in there. So, you first."

Harry took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He peered inside and forced a smile on his face when he saw a grumpy Hermione in bed. "Hey," he hesitantly said.

"Go away," a very upset Hermione retorted, arms crossed over her chest.

"I have peanut butter sandwiches," Harry offered.

"And I have the pickles," Draco added.

"You think you can appease me with food? You think that's the only thing that can possibly make me happy. Oh, it must be because I'm a big, fat whale, right?!" she yelled, her cheeks flushed from the exertion.

Harry's eyes softened. "You're not a big, fat whale. You're pregnant, and you're as beautiful as always, and that's the truth."

"Harry's right," Draco once again added as he fully stepped into the room. "If we made you feel otherwise, we didn't mean to."

Hermione turned her head and stared out of the window. "I feel huge and unattractive, and I have no idea why either of you are still bothering with me."

Draco moved ahead of Harry and sat on the bed. He placed the pickles in front of her. "We love you, and we love the baby that you're carrying."

"And that will never change. And to us, you are the most beautiful thing in the world because you're carrying our daughter. How can we not love you for that?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry I've been such a basket case."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. Both Molly and Narcissa warned us about pregnancy hormones."

Hermione smiled. "Can I have my peanut butter sandwiches now?"


	27. Despair

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 378

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 27 - Despair

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Diglett - Gold - Write about characters living/working on a farm.

* * *

Draco looked around, his despair practically rolling off of him in waves. Harry came from behind to stand next to him. "For once, I think I might agree with you. I'm not so sure working on a farm is for us."

Draco looked at him. "Then why are we here?"

Harry looked at Draco like he was nuts. "One word. Hermione."

Draco sighed. There really wasn't anything else to say when it came to explaining why they were on a Muggle farm. She thought this would be good for the three of them. She thought that hard work on a farm without magic would build character. Draco thought of it as punishment, and Harry was simply afraid he'd make a fool of himself.

They walked side-by-side until they were almost upon Hermione near the barn. She was smiling at some chickens.

Draco felt something squishy when he took a step, nearly to Hermione, and gulped, looking down at his feet fearfully. "Please tell me I didn't step in what I think I stepped in."

Harry leaned forward and cringed at the brown stuff on the bottom of the blond's shoes. "If I reassured you, I'd be lying."

"Ugh, I'm so going to hate this."

They finally made it to Hermione, and when she noticed Draco's face, she raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home," Draco said, pouting petulantly.

"He stepped in something that's brown, squishy, and smells horribly," Harry elaborated.

"Oh," Hermione said, her eyes wide. "Well, I think you'll survive, and since you've already stepped in it, you can go and clean out the horses' stalls," she encouraged with a wide smile.

Draco's eyes got impossibly wider. "Clean, as in..." he trailed off, not even wanted to say it.

Hermione nodded, her brown eyes mischievously twinkling.

Draco looked at Harry, pleading with his eyes for help.

Harry didn't say anything. After all, if he came to Draco's rescue, he might be the one cleaning out the stalls. Draco would have to survive his daunting task. "So, what should I do?"

"Go to the chicken coop and collect the eggs," Hermione ordered.

Harry happily nodded, thankful for the seemingly easy job. Little did he know how much chicken poo he would have to deal with.


	28. Hope

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 336

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 28 - Hope

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Jigglypuff - Gold - Write about someone 'Moonbathing'.

* * *

Harry dove into the lake, the moon bright in the sky. He came to the surface for air and closed his eyes.

He was never one for swimming when he was younger, but lately, he seemed to be drawn to the water. He couldn't describe it, but night or day, he couldn't seem to stay away from the alluring entity.

"Well, well, well," an aristocratic voice said.

Somehow, even though it was loud, it still sounded posh to Harry's ears.

He grinned and asked, "Are you coming in?" Hope was clear in his voice and in his eyes.

There was nothing he liked more than a midnight swim, but it would be even better if he wasn't alone. Hermione walked up from behind Draco, and Harry's heart fluttered within his chest erratically. "Are both of you coming in?" he nearly licked his lips in anticipation.

Although he knew it was a lost cause, he didn't want to seem _too_ eager.

Draco and Hermione shared a look, one that Harry couldn't read from where he was.

Hermione smirked and walked closer to the water. She knelt, and he got a little peek over the top of her shirt. "It depends."

"On what?" Harry whispered huskily.

"Are you wearing a swimsuit?"

Harry blushed bright red. "Of course I am," he exclaimed, affronted by the implication that he would actually skinny dip in a public place where anyone could come upon him.

Hermione tilted her head and stood up. "Too bad."

Draco nodded and walked forward, taking Hermione's hand. "If your answer had been no, we would have both taken our clothes off and jumped right in. Oh well."

They moved to turn away, and Harry didn't even think about it as he ripped his bottoms off and threw them out of the lake. They landed at his lovers' feet. "So, are you coming in now?"

His answer was Draco taking off his clothes, and Hermione removing everything but her bra and panties.

Midnight swims were the absolute best.


	29. Courage

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 322

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 29 - Courage

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Kirlia - Silver - (plot theme/action) Ballet dancing

* * *

It didn't take much courage to go to a ballet recital. At least it didn't if one was sitting in the audience. Today though, he wasn't the one sitting in the audience. The lucky one out of the three of them that didn't have to participate was Harry.

Unfortunately.

Why did Draco have to be the graceful dancer between the two of them? Harry was graceful in the sky. Why couldn't he be graceful on the ground as well?

When Hermione decided she wanted to try ballet lessons after they graduated from Hogwarts, both Harry and Draco were supportive of her decision to broaden her horizons. When Hermione told her it was a partners' class, and one of them had to sign up _with_ her, Harry remained supportive while Draco tried to change her mind about the class.

Of course Harry would be supportive. He knew that Hermione would want Draco to be her partner. Harry's lack of grace when it came to dancing was well-documented after all.

And now, it was the first recital, and Draco was about to make a fool of himself while Harry watched from his seat.

Hermione took his hand, a wide grin on her face. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Draco muttered, glaring insolently at the ground.

Harry clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Smile. It's the night of your big debut."

Draco moved his glare from the floor to Harry. "Shut up."

Harry simply laughed.

And at that moment, Draco wouldn't be touching him in bed for the foreseeable future, and Harry certainly wouldn't be doing the touching either.

Now all he had to do was convince Hermione about the new 'no touching Harry' rule, and the raven-haired wizard would surely suffer.

When his lips were claimed in a heated kiss by the object of his dissatisfaction, Draco reluctantly groaned.

Maybe a 'no touching Harry' rule was going a little far.


	30. Manipulative

**Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 338

 **Notes:**

 **30 Day OT3 Competition/Challenge:** Day 30 - Free Space

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge:** Froslass- Gold - Write about a manipulative woman

* * *

"You know you want to," Hermione murmured as she slowly took off her top.

Draco and Harry were transfixed on her as her breasts were revealed to their hungry gazes. "Huh?" they ineloquently asked.

"You want to have dinner with my parents, right?"

Draco shook his head, trying to get his upper head working again. It was hard because all of the blood had rushed to his nether regions, but he was definitely trying to think. "Did we agree to that?"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like us," Harry added distractedly. His licked his lips, his eyes riveted to where her nipples were pebbling. Even through the bra, he could make out the perfect shape of them.

Hermione's eyes madly twinkled. "But the three of us having dinner with my parents would make me happy. And you want to make me happy, don't you?"

"Of course, but your parents haven't exactly accepted our unconventional relationship, so I can't see how dinner would be that fun," Harry answered.

"How will they ever accept it if they don't spend time around us? Once they see we function like any other normal relationship, it won't bother them."

"I'm still not completely comfortable in the Muggle world," Draco argued, reaching to grasp her waist, so she was pulled to him. His lips mouthed her through her bra, drawing out a wanton moan from Hermione.

Harry's hands went to Hermione's waist, digging his fingers between the waistband and her body, getting ready to undo the buttons.

Hermione backed away, smiling at their groans of disappointment. "If you don't agree to dinner with my parents, you're not getting any of this," she warned as she gestured to herself.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

Draco turned back to Hermione and smirked. "You're one manipulative woman. You would have done Slytherin proud."

"That's why you love me. So, we have a deal?"

Harry and Draco knew they had no choice. "We'll do it," Harry muttered.

"Now come here," Draco ordered.

Hermione was happy to oblige.


End file.
